The Coming of the Harbinger
by StumbleDore
Summary: A mysterious alien only known as the Harbinger landed on Equestria and is Hell-bent on consuming all life. It's only up to a slightly insane but no-less hero Agent 04 to stop it. It's all in his hooves now. Rated T for Slightly graphic violence, swearing and other things.


**Equestrian Highlands**

**2200 Hours**

**Night of First Contact**

The moon was at its highest state over the Northern Highlands, home of the Stone Giants and the Mountain Equestrians. Stars littered the sky as if somepony kicked over a jar of glitter. But one star was particularly bright. It shone with everlasting beauty, like it was coming toward the earth.

The only problem was, it wasn't a star at all.

The star was actually a Meteorite, on a collision course directly with Equestria's highest peak; Mt. Harmony. The meteorite entered atmosphere, apparently unfazed about the re-entry. As it gained speed, the burning tail left behind its presence was gaining length. Chunks flew off the main head, revealing a pulsing inside of flaring red. The meteorite was within 100 metres of the side of the mountain and within moments it slammed into it, breaking right through and creating a hole of fire in its wake. It sailed through rock, snow, trees. Almost nothing could stop its speeding destruction... Apart from the ground. It smashed into the earth, creating a massive crater. 21,000 metres below the re-entry point and the meteorite was still speeding along at speeds over the speed of sound, still leaving a trail of fire behind it. Slowly, the ground decreased its speed and eventually, after it skidded 5 kilometres, the meteorite stopped in a valley between two mountains and abruptly exploded. The explosion left a crater the size of a small Boulder; roughly fifteen metres across. Inside the crater was the remnants of the meteor, only now it had its core revealed, A pure black orb. The orb waited a few moments before opening its singular, pulsing red eye. The eye looked at its surroundings for a few seconds before shutting. The black orb groaned and lurched out of its resting place. Black tendrils reached out from the orb and latched onto the sides of the crater, pulling itself up and out. The orb's eye opened once again and looked out onto the horizon of this strange new planet. The eye spun around the orb, getting a three-sixty degree view of its surroundings. The orb lowered itself beck into the ground slightly. Two tendrils sprouted on it, then morphing themselves into the shape of wings. The wings beat once and the orb launched itself into the night sky in search of its first victim.

**Mora-secora Village, Highlands**

**2205 hours**

**Night of first contact **

Every night she would wander out onto her little porch outside her quaint little cabin to look at the stars. Here, in the dead of night, when Everypony was fast asleep, she was wide awake. Though it was her duty as Prophesier of the Village, nopony really took the job seriously, unlike hunting and wood-chopping. But she saw it as the perfect job for somepony like her, a nice little 5 hour 'shift' where she could just sit back and watch the world spin around. She shifted her cup of coffee in between her hooves as she looked through her telescope to read the stars. As she took a sip, she analysed the Orion system when something swept past her telescope, causing her to lose focus.

"Huh." She mused to herself before looking back into the telescope. She lifted her head off the viewer and jotted down some notes on her book conveniently titled; 'Sky Light's Sketchpad, No Touch!'. She looked back up at the stars and saw something that made her stop swallowing her coffee. The black something that swept across her telescope had flown by her at a low altitude, so low in fact that she could feel the air rushing past her. The Earth pony got up from her chair, her dark brown but glittered mane flowing freely in the wind. Walking off her porch, she jumped at the sound of a tree being snapped then a large crash in the forest surrounding the village. Curious, both at the fact that the something must've crash-landed and that nopony else heard it, she walked toward the source of the crash. Walking into the forest without any protection to the elements was bad enough, but going without any real combat training was even worse. The creatures that inhabited the forest were far from friendly. Treading carefully, Sky felt a strong breeze whistle through the trees surrounding her. She shivered as she walked on in search of the crash site. A twig snapped next to her and she jumped to the right, turning her head in the direction of the sound. She stood motionless for a few seconds before a white little bunny hopped out of the bushes, causing a sigh of relief to come out of Sky.

"Hey there little buddy." She said in a quiet voice so she didn't scare the bunny away, "why are you out here all alone, huh? You should be sleeping..." She leant toward the bunny extending her right hoof to touch the bunny's fur. She was millimetres away from it when a set of teeth made the bunny vanish completely. Sky screamed in surprise and lurched back, only to see a pack of snarling hungry wolves staring right at their next meal. Scared, Sky sprinted forward, in hopes to outrun the starving canines. She heard the wolves' feet pounding after her and felt the hot breath of one on her flank, which had her cutie mark of a large pair of yellow eyes layered on top of a starry sky, signifying her love of the night. A sharp pain went coursing through her body as one of the wolves bit her tail, causing her to scream in pain. She kept going, though. The pain in her tail meant nothing if she was going to become wolf food. Through static breath and uneven running, she sped up, making the wolves actually fall behind. Grinning slightly at the fact that the wolves were no longer on her ass, she kept going at the same speed, in hopes of losing the wolves entirely. But, when she was so fought up in her running, she completely failed to see that the thing she went into the woods for in the first place had made a giant crater in front of her. She only saw it at the last second and tried to stop her momentum from carrying her onto the hole, but the momentum won and she was sent tumbling into it. Landing hard on her side and on a rock, she groaned and got up.

She gasped at what she saw.

A large black... Thing was sitting in the middle of the crater, with a massive, blood red eye staring straight at her. She was first stunned at what it was. She had never seen anything like it, in all of her textbooks on school, or even college, there was nothing in Equestria quite like it.

Then it hit her. It wasn't from Equestria...

It was alien.

She was the first to find an alien species. She stood there gawking at that thought. She was the first to discover life outside her planet. She would be talked about for decades- even centuries in the future. She would open the doors to so many new possibilities. New medicine, transport, new colonies on other planets. She jumped and screamed around the orb. She would be famous. And at that moment that was all that mattered. Re-gaining her composure, she looked Blankly at the orb, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Greetings, extraterrestrial. I am Sky Light, spokesperson for Alien Encounters." She picked that title for two reasons; 1) she was the first to discover a new alien race, 2) nopony else had it so she just took it.

She cleared her throat and spoke again, "what might your name be?"

It was silent.

"Do you understand me?"

Still silent.

"Let me ask again... DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" She yelled slowly.

A sound that resembled a chuckled emanated from the orb.

"_Is it friend, or is it foe? This is the question the being doesn't know._"

A small laugh came from Sky, more worry than humour.

"_One thing the being knows for certain, Is that it's time for it to draw the curtain._"

A black tendril launched out of the orb and hit Sky in the chest, knocking her to the ground. The tendril latched onto her chest and attempted to rip it open. Terrified, Sky grabbed the tentacle and threw it away and attempted to run away. Unfortunately the orb was too quick and it launched two more tentacles after Sky to keep her in place. They grabbed onto her back. She was screaming and flailing around hoping for the orb to lose grip. It didn't work as she was dragged back into the hole and closer than before to the orb.

"_It asked for my name._"

Tears were rolling down Sky's cheeks.

"_For it doesn't know it yet. My name is the Harbinger and I shall consume ALL_"

The tendrils wrapped onto the pony even tighter. One tendril pulled one way as another pulled the other, causing a body-wide Chinese burn, only this was aimed to kill and be twice as painful. It worked as Sky heard her bones snap and her muscles tear and burst. Her lungs burst with an audible pop and she knew that she would never see the light of day again, only this things body and its unnatural laughter. Once sky was dead, the Harbinger's body then opened up below the eye sort of like a massive mouth, then deposited the pony's body in. The opening closed and the Harbinger let out another unnaturally low cackle. With the blood of a new species in its body, the Harbinger slowly trudged over toward its source, an unknowing village.

**Royal Throne Room, Canterlot**

**2235 hours**

**30 minutes after First Contact**

Celestia paced the throne room worriedly. She had been awoken by the news that an asteroid had crashed through Mt. Harmony, causing both an avalanche and a massive safety hazard for anypony within the immediate area. Then just minutes earlier she had been informed of a missing pony's report.

The day had not started out like she wanted.

The doors swung open and Luna walked in, with the same face Celestia was wearing.

"More news, sister?" Celestia asked.

"Unfortunately. The town that filed the missing pony's form, Mora-Secora... Well vanished."

"Vanished? How so?"

"I say vanished, what I really mean is that the entire population vanished, without a trace."

"This is most unsettling news. Guards?" The royal guards that were in the room stood at attention, "anything that you hear in this room stays in this room. This is strictly confidential."

"Yes, your highness!" The guards responded in unison. Celestia turned to her younger sister.

"We mustn't let the public know about this. We need to Close down Mt. Harmony tour groups for the rest of the week, or until our unicorns can fix the hole. Also we can't allow anypony access into Mora-Secora. This has to be contained." Celestia explained while Luna nodded along, "lastly we need to launch a full investigation into this. I want answers and I want them yesterday." Luna noticed something in her sister's eyes, something that hasn't been there for at least a thousand years; anger. Something took an entire towns worth of ponies and she was pissed about it. Fortunately, her sister had mastered masking her inner emotions so hardly anything ever came out, but this time this event had found a way past her defences. It was Quite unsettling. She sighed.

"We need Agent 04 on this." Luna's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"You can't be serious..."

"Sister, this is the biggest case we've had since Discord. It's imperative that he's on the team."

"Cannot we just get the Elements of Harmony?"

"No, this is something we potentially have never faced before. I fear that the Elements may not work against whatever this is."

"But he's _insane!_"

"He's brilliant. He may work different, yes but his mind is more advanced than any of our greatest detectives."

"He tried to make himself a robot!"

"He prefers the term 'cybernetically enhanced'."

"Yes, I do." A low voice from behind Celestia called. They both turned and saw a dark brown pony with a electric blue mane standing before them.

"Ah, Agent 04, thank you for arriving on such short notice." Celestia said.

"No need to thank me, I just 'got the message', so to speak." The newcomer replied with a smirk.

"How did you get in?" Luna asked.

"Simple, Luna; I walked in through the front door. Celestia sent me a telepathic message earlier this morning so I made my way here. I told the guards that she was waiting for me and bam, here I am." Luna leaned into Celestia.

"I still don't see why we need him." She whispered.

"Because, Luna. With both my intellect and my advantages thanks to my enhancements, I am the perfect candidate for the resolution of this disappearance." The Agent explained. Luna was at first amazed that he could hear her, but it turned to slight annoyance. She stood silent for a few moments, before turning to the Agent, sighing in defeat and responding.

"Tia's right. Without you... Fine. You can lead the operation."

"I was going to anyway under Celestia's orders but it's nice to have your acknowledgement as well. Very well, I shall start at 0500 hours." The Agent then bowed, spun on his heels and trotted out the door.

"I still think this is a bad idea on your part, sis."

"Don't worry. If he can't get it done, nopony can. He has the greatest mind our forces can offer." Luna huffed in defiance.

"Don't care. After what he did, I cannot trust him in any way, shape or form."

**Author's note:** _Here we go, 2 stories being worked on at once! I know the title may need some work but this was just a random idea so I just wrote it and out it on here. Anyway Agent 04, (Get the reference?) he'll be somewhere between the intellect of wit of Sherlock Holmes and the Cybernetic strength, speed and reaction time of any Halo Spartan. Other than that, there's really nothing else more to say..._

_Dont forget to Review!_

_Sincerley,_

_StumbleDore _


End file.
